monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toralei Stripe
Toralei Stripe™ Daughter of the Werecat. Age: 15 - but I'm still on the first of my nine lives. Killer Style: I purrfer fashions that accentuate my natural feline grace while adding just enough spikiness in my accessories to say, "I don't come when I'm called." Freaky Flaw: Purrhaps I could be faulted for my fascination with the claw of cause and effect...or not. I suppose it all depends on whether or not you're the monster being affected. Pet: Sweet Fangs is my pet sabre-tooth tiger cub. She's much more cuddly than I am. Fav Activity: It's either taking a nap or waking up from a nap and immediately taking another one. Biggest Pet Peeve: I don't like being rubbed the wrong way. Fav School Subject: Drama. My ability to purrfectly mimic another monster's voice or accent makes this the purrfect class for me. Least Fav Subject: Math''' ' '''Fav Color': Orange. Fav Food: Milk shakes and Anchovies. Separately, not mixed together. BFFs: Meowlody and Purrsephone Toralei Stripe is an orange werecat who first appeared in the webisode "Scream Building". She is good friends with Meowlody and Purrsephone, fellow werecats, and is an ally of sorts to Nefera de Nile. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. Toralei and her posse functioned as consist antagonists of the show for the most part of Volume 2. Appearances Edit In the webisodes and specials, Toralei is voiced by America Young. In "Fright On!", Toralei was seen only at the beginning, taunting the ghouls as usual. She was later seen at the party, dancing with Dougey after stealing him from a backgrouder girl. Toralei took her usual role of antagonist in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" after not being invited to Draculaura's Sweet 1600. She took this to heart and, after overhearing Draculaura's story about Valentine, invited him back to Monster High by using her incanny ability of mimicking. The two schemed to destroy Draculaura and Clawd's relationship, Toralei willing to go at any cost, but eventually being thwarted in the end, facing even more humiliation after the ghouls splashed mud all over her. PersonalityEdit She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the webisodes she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Physical DescriptionEdit Toralei has orange skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an "emo" styled hairdo, her bangs being longer than her actual hair. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit In "The Nine Lives of Toralei", Toralei claimed to have five siblings, with whom she was abandoned by their parents. Her story has her siblings being adopted by a troll couple, with Toralei left to fend for herself. Considering the nature of the webisode though, Toralei's story is almost certainly a lie, though it is possible some details are true or partly true. According to her diary, she lives in a steady household with two loving parents. Due to Toralei describing Purrsephone and Meowlody as "like sisters" to her, it seems Toralei is an only child. FriendsEdit Along with Toralei's introduction in "Scream Building" came the introduction of the twin cat girls Purrsephone and Meowlody, whom Toralei in her diary describes to be like sisters to her. She has made enemies of many of the Monster High ghouls, declaring Cleo an enemy in "Witch Trials" after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their fearleading camp and trials. In "Queen of the Scammed" she texted everyone that Cleo and the squad are going to stay over night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definitely not friends with Cleo de Nile. According from Cleo's recent diary reveals that Toralei and the werecat sisters are on the squad because of her older sister Nefera and is apparently still in touch with her. RomanceEdit Toralei isn't dating or looking to date anyone at the moment. However, during the first party in "Fright On!", she stole Dougey from one of the backgrounders so he would dance with her instead.